1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly having a mounting bracket, which is integrally formed by a metal sheet to engage with a heat sink and a fan. The mounting bracket can be used for both mounting the heat sink assembly to a printed circuit board and guiding an airflow generated by the fan through fins of the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a heat sink assembly is mounted on a printed circuit board and contacts heat-generating components to dissipate heat generated by the heat-generating components. The heat sink assembly comprises a heat sink having a base and a plurality of fins mounted on the base, a fan duct mounted on the base of the heat sink and enclosing the fins of the heat sink therein, and a fan mounted on a side of the fan duct. A receiving portion is formed on the base. An engaging portion is formed on the fan duct corresponding to the receiving portion of the base. The fan duct and the base of the heat sink are assembled together via the engaging portion of the fan duct and the receiving portion of the base engaging with each other. To form the engaging portion and the receiving portion separately is costly. Furthermore, to connect the engaging portion and the receiving portion together is time-consuming, troublesome and inconvenient. The engaging portion and receiving portion are prone to be disassembled from each other due to vibration during operation of the fan.
Thus, it is desired to devise a heat sink assembly which has a mounting bracket having a structure for facilitating a firm fastening of a fan to the heat sink assembly and a firm mounting of the heat sink assembly to a printed circuit board.